The Key of the Thorns
by The Death-Ghost
Summary: My very first fanfic in my new account! Roxas is a Nobody created out of existence... Now he meets another Nobody named Namine... Can something come out between the two of them for being together...?
1. Chapter 1

**The Key of the Thorns  
**

**A Roxas x Naminé fan fic**

**Kingdom Hearts one shot by the Death-Ghost**

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey, I'm the Death-Ghost; and this is my first story for this new account... so it's only short but I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts II; Square Enix owns it (especially Tetsuya Nomura!) so pls. do not sue me... **

* * *

**SCENE I: The Twilight Mansion **

The mansion afar by a forest in Twilight Town was beamed by the sunset; by a white room, a blond girl is seen by the window sketching the sunset filled sky and town landscape in her sketch pad, by that window she held a sketch pad in one had, and finished the sketch with an orange, and a yellow  
colored pencil after a few strokes with the orange colored pencil. She finished her masterpiece,  
placing down the pencils in her hand down the table. She had a short scan on her sketched and  
smiled... Suddenly she felt someone tapped her shoulder just as a moment she turned around.

"Now, that's a nice sketch I see..." Said the man in a black cloak, his face hidden by the silhouette  
of his hood suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"So, now someone like you shares a passion for art too...?" the blond-haired girl gave a cold  
remark.

Just at the moment, the man in the black hood and cloak revealed his face, with fiery red hair.

"Whoa, chill. You got it all wrong, we just got tipped off by a bad start... now,where it went...?  
Where are my manners? The name's Axel... Got it memorized..?" continued the red-headed man in  
black cloak.

"Well, okay now, of course you know who I am... it's Namine... And I suppose you happen to know a boy named..."

"Roxas?" Axel remarked nodding his head. "Hmm... yeah... Number thirteen... The Keyblade's chosen one I guess..." he continued, crossing his arms in a lousy manner.

"Then, you know where he is..? I've got to see him, where is he...?" Namine asked in such aghast and excite.

"Hey... Easy... let's not get a bit hasty or something, Cause this Roxas is the one whom I've never known my whole life..." he sighed.

"...What're you talking about Axel...?" Namine puzzled.

"He lost his memories completely...He doesn't even know me anymore... I can't believe it actually. HE forgot me... his best buddy..." Axel bowed his head.

"Well, I think I should be alone... for now..." He smiled strangely...

Namine felt his loss and felt sorry for Axel.

"I'm sorry for you... It's time for me to speak with him..." Namine stood up and then peeked at the window.

* * *

**SCENE II: The Sandlot**

A blond-haired boy ran as fast as he could just to run away from the mysterious silver foes.

"What is it that you want from me!?" the blond haired boy demanded

The silver creatures only shrieked in a chilling, yet creepy tone and then began their attack. he evaded, then rolled safely into his feet avoiding the attacks from his foes.

He held his right arm about, magically, out of nowhere, he wields a mysteriously large weapon shaped like a key.

"You've asked for it!!!" the blond boy went to an all-out strike, hacking and pounding his enemies in a flash... the silver creatures disappeared.

He sighed a relief. It wasn't always ordinary for him anymore to see the silver beings called Nobodies to appear before him.

"What is it that they want...?" He asked himself...

"Roxas..." A familiar voice spoke calling a name in his head.

He turned and sees a blond girl in a short white dress before him.

"Who are you...?" He asked.

"I'm Namine... don't you remember, Roxas?... don't you remember we've met before?" she said.

The boy named Roxas only stared at the girl here within his presence...

"My name's Roxas... right...?" He asked...

"Yes... you remember...?" She asked him again.

"Only a bit... But... tell me, why did the Keyblade choose me?" Roxas asked her.

"Roxas... you have to understand... you--" Before she could even finish, an armada of silver creatures called the Nobodies appeared before them.

"Namine! Get behind me! NOW!" Roxas exclaimedas Namine jumped behind him. As the large group of Nobodies surround them...

Roxas suddenly pulled out two Keyblades out of nowhere: A white Keyblade called the "Oathkeeper" was in his left hand; and a black Keyblade called "Oblivion" was in his right.

Namine was in complete shock.

Roxas was ready to defend himself against the Nobodies' attack. Namine was behind him; He takes his stance and then takes a step to attack.

One of the Nobodies flew then aimed directly to Roxas but instead aims for Namine.

The Nobodies released their long, tentacles aiming for Namine. Roxas went to a quick reaction and hacked them off before they could ever reach her. Swinging the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper in a rapid swinging movement, all of them fell one by one...

The Nobodies just vanished in a big poof. Roxas stood holding the Keyblades in each hand... Namine was stunned from the battle...

Roxas went near her and spoke in a distinct voice. "...I'm a Nobody, aren't I...Like them...?"

Namine bowed her head... as she rubbed her knuckles, then nods off.

"Roxas, you should understand... we weren't meant to exist..." Namine continued.

"How could you-- wait a sec... 'we'...?" Roxas suddenly puzzled.

"Listen to me, there's a boy named Sora and this girl he likes... named Kairi..." Namine explained to him. He reacts, suddenly.

"You've met... Kairi?" Roxas asked. Namine gave no answer.

"We are their Nobodies... You, Sora's and I'm Kairi's; but we're different from any other Nobodies Roxas, we won't disappear in the darkness..." Namine explains.

"How could you two not disappear...? You're Nobodies..."

Roxas and Namine turns around and sees a man dressed in black cloak, under the hood his face covered with a demon mask and has two wings on his back: a white giant bat-like wing burning in a blue flames and the other a black wing that of a raven's burning in red flames.

"The Organization!?" Namine exclaimed.

"What?... so, you've met one of the Organization's members...Number thirteen, come here and give that girl to me!" The man in black said.

"I'm not going back to the Organization!" Roxas said."I may have lost my memories, but bit by bit, I'll remember... everything...!"

"Then perhaps you want to know that I'm not part of this "Organization"... I'm just following orders from someone known as the "Heartless"..." the man in black said, he pulled down his hood and revealed his face.

"You're...!" Roxas gasped at the sight of the man's face.

"I am..." The man said.

To Be Continued...

This is it! Cliffhanger, well, I've got more ideas in store but right now... this is it... wish me luck in the updates okay...? Ciao! Signing out! H.M.T.W.X.


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

**The Key of the Thorns**

**A Kingdom Hearts fan fiction  
**

**A Roxas x Namine fan fiction **

* * *

**Yo, thanks a bunch for the review/s I've got… appreciate them too. it helps to improve my writing skills! Anyway, it's been a while; at least, my system goes _way_ off to the ones that I used to do...**

**So now, this time I'll at least wait for one review to continue each chapter of the story... Oh yeah, special thanks too, especially to my first reviewer, Lebrezie for this account. thanks for the review, by the way... such an honor ****getting a review**** for my new account (THANKS!!!) every chapter... **

**I'll make sure to makeup a good story... so much work to do and all... I'm gonna make some effort to this fan fiction so it'll be simple... well, here we go on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters... So on to the story...**

* * *

** _Now... the story continues..._**

**CHAPTER II: The Encounter **

_"You're--" _Roxas was cut off..._  
_

"So Roxas... you've remembered me..." The man in black said...

"You're... _him_..." Namine whispered to herself. "How's he...--?"

"Hmm... You're sent by _him_... How could I forget that face...? It's been hundreds of days that you've left..." Roxas muttered, clenching his fist as the Oblivion Keyblade appeared in his right hand. Namine rushed and held-on to his left arm.

"Roxas... you know him...?" Namine asked Roxas. But he didn't reply.

"I am Ansem..." The man in black claimed. Namine gasped in shock. Roxas appears to be emotionless, only feeling fury to the foe before him.

"You're speaking nonsense... Besides, you're not even Ansem..." Roxas replied. Namine appeared surprised; does he really remember this man who claims to be Ansem...?

Ansem laughed... And had a laugh that overwhelmed over the previous laughter he had.

"Haha, ah, yes... you're right, I am not Ansem... I am... a Berserker ...!" the man said in his most certainly calm voice. Reaching out his left hand, then out of nowhere, an energy of silver aura accumulated.

"Roxas, what that is... that's a Berserker... you won't stand against it... it's neither a Heartless or a Nobody... Please Roxas I--" Namine was cut off by Roxas' finger on her lip.

"I know what I have to do..." Roxas muttered. Namine then realized that there was no use of stopping him now. "Namine, please..."

Roxas gestures Namine to hide, she nods agreeing on his request

Then solidified a very huge and long sword, with an oriental lion and dragon design on its hilt and mysterious writings on its blade appeared upon his hand. Berserker disappeared in a blink of an eye as multiple blasts of an earth quake shuddered the ground, Roxas felt something was about to strike.

* * *

** THUD**

* * *

A heavy slam to the ground rounded. Berserker then recovered with his speed. 

"You're not gonna show yourself off are you...?" Roxas held his Keyblade high anticipating to do a block.. and the timing, perfect! He pounced off to make a counter attack on Berserker's blade.

Roxas' left sleeve gets wounded, cut off by Berserker's blade.Roxas landed safely but blood

"Roxas!" Namine cried.

"I'm all right... I'll take this guy out..." Roxas clutching his arm. Namine felt that this is ghoing to kill Roxas.

"You are a fool Roxas, why fight me if you could just give her to me...!?" Berserker roared.

"Because I won't give her to anyone... especially by the likes of you!" Roxas held out his left hand and out of nowhere the Keyblade Oathkeeper appeared. Roxas hacked Berserker, but blocked Roxas' attack.

"Now, now... That's not fair..." Berserker reached out his right hand and again, a silver aura of energy. accumulates again. This forms a large hammer. Then pound it to the ground.

* * *

**BLINK**

* * *

At a blink of an eye, the Berserker disappeared. Roxas froze. 

"What the--" Roxas was struck down by a strong energy blow that has left him knocked out.

"ROXAS!!!" Namine's eyes suddenly burst into tears. "No..."

Roxas' body was just there lying still... Berserker, gazed on Roxas' body...

"Now Namine... Come here..." Berserker reached out his hand. Namine shuddered over Roxas' body.

"No..." Namine covers her face with her hands... Suddenly a slam of steel on the concrete echoed. She heard a familiar sound of a Keyblade slam to the concrete. Could it be Roxas, rising up again...? No, roxas' body's here... but who...?

"Roxas, you still have a job to do..."

The voice was familiar, anywhere. His Keyblade, powerful and feared... Roxas' half?

"Is that... Sora...? But... How...?" Namine asked herself. A brunette boy in his teens, holding a pair of Keyblades, the Kingdom Key and Fenrir were in his hand... The hooded boy was wearing a cloak that resembles that of the Organization's.

"A Heartless!" Berserker's attention went to the black hooded Sora.

Sora looked at the motionless Roxas. 'The name Sora... you know, seems fine for me..."

"Sora...? The Master of the Keyblade...? You're his Heartless!!!" The Berserker gestured. "This may be... a good encounter..."

"You're gonna pay for this..." Sora's Heartless pointing the Keyblade, Fenrir on his left hand.

"Let's see if you live up to the name." Berserker takes a leap. At the snap of his fingers, Heartless and Nobodies appeared out of nowhere. "ATTACK!!!"

The platoon of Nobodies and Heartless attacked each one by one; pair by pair. Sora slashes and hacks them as they vanish in thin air. Dusks, Berserker, Dancers, Neoshadows, Air Pirates, Rabid Dogs, all of appeared randomly. The more the battle grew intense this made Sora more tired... He had to retreat...

"Namine, get Roxas over, we need to get outta here!!!" Sora called over Namine while holding off a Heartless.

"Okay." Namine agreed. She opened a dark portal to escape. Sora lifted Roxas and Namine ran through the portal. And vanished.

"DAMN!!!" Berserker cursed. Berserker pressed a button on the com link on his wrist. "Saix, we have a situation...Number Thirteen got away and Namine... with some help from Sora..."

_"Hmm... Oh well... I guess it's time to use the last resort... do it!" Someone's voice from the com link._

"I've waited for you to say that... Berserker out..." Berserker disappeared in a flash...

* * *

**MEANWHILE... SOMEWHERE...**

"I guess we lost him..." Sora said to himself. "How is he...?"

"He's in bad shape with his arm like this." Namine replied. Bandaging Roxas' arm...

"Arghh... Ahh! That hurts..." Roxas gasped through the sharp pain oh his arm..

"Okay Roxas... so if you're the Nobody... then I'm the Heartless... don't you get the picture now...?" Sora told him...

"Wha-What...? I-I don't get any--Aagh!" Roxas tried to sit up.

"Roxas... just lie down you're in bad shape." Namine told him.

"Anyways, Namine... you're aware that some of the members of the Organization are still alive...right?" Sora clarified. Namine's eyes popped. "Oh... so now you know..."

"We can't be safe in this place..." Namine said...

"Sure but... where do we go now...?" Sora asked.

"Maybe if you'll just follow me.. you'll make it out alive..."

"Axel!" Sora exclaimed. "Why should we trust you...?"

"Because, I'm the only chance you've got to meet up with Saix... got it memorized...?" Axel said. "So what's it gonna be...?"

"I think I know a way to sort this... here's the deal..." Namine held Roxas.

To be Continued...!

**So, once again it ends... This is it again, that's all I can think of.. for now... plus... who's this Heartless??? Is he really Sora!? To get your questions answered, just holler... or well, hmm.. find out, please pray for updates... 'coz I'm a busy, busy guy... there's school and all especially for my reader/s!!! H.M.T.W.X.**

**SIGNING OFF!! **


End file.
